


Won't Live Here

by DenebYL



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Last trailer spoilers!, NOMURA WHAT A MADMAN, One Shot, Songfic, THANKS TO THE TRAILER, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: “I read in a magazine at the convenience store, something about… what I’ll have in a year?”Sora takes the quiz, and tells Riku and Kairi.Of course, it's just a magazine quiz....Except, in a year's time, it was wrong in the worst way possible.





	Won't Live Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZuzuHanyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuzuHanyu/gifts), [Elipsist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elipsist/gifts).



> yall can you believe what a power move
> 
> song: Won't Live Here - Daniel Caesar  
> he really has no bad songs can you believe
> 
> also no they're not dead he'll get them back  
> Right
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Right?

_Don’t throw in the towel, don’t give up on me yet._

“What do you think the future’s like?”

He asked, and it was a genuine question. He can tell.

“Do you mean… Where we’ll be?”

Riku turned to look at him, aquamarine eyes prodding further.

Sora sighs as he put his hands together and looked towards the sunset, a throne of summer rays resting quietly into still waters.

He wonders how he should word it.

“I mean,” He shrugs. “I guess? I dunno.”

He swings his legs back and forth and hums a tune to himself.

“I read in a magazine at the convenience store, something about… what I’ll have in a year?”

“Let me guess, you took the quiz?” Riku said as he crossed his arms, lips curving into a knowing smile. 

“Uh, it wasn’t a quiz!” Almost immediately, Sora was defensive. “It was like… y’know, you answer a bunch of questions and get suggestions.”

Obviously amused, Riku turned to look at Sora and let out a low chuckle.

“Then… did it _suggest_ that you’d be successful and or wealthy in a year’s time?”

“Pfft! …No.”

“...Did it tell you that you’d be happy?”

“I’m not telling you.”

Riku shrugged and went back to watching the sunset.

“Well, it’s not like there’s a lot to choose from when it comes to these quizzes.”

“Oh, and you’re the expert.” Sora crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side as if to provoke Riku.

“Well, it’s always either happiness, wealth, or love.”

“I mean, I guess?”

Sora looked away from Riku, and tried to remember what the other results were.

“…The other option _was_ family, and I guess that counts as love.”

Riku turned to look at Sora, raising an eyebrow.

“You _definitely_ got happiness, then.”

“Wh–“

Slightly thrown aback at the confidence, and at the fact that he was right, Sora then narrowed his eyes and pouted.

“You tricked me!”

“Sora, zero. Riku, infinity.”

As they continue their banter under the Paopu tree, Riku thinks about how fitting it is for Sora to get happiness. Of course, he would bet that Sora wouldn’t get the other options.

Wealth, anyone can get. Love, anyone can do.

But happiness, after all that they had been through?

He believes that Sora deserves that the most.

_I need you to stay with me_

“Happiness really does fit you.” Kairi giggled and pat his shoulder.

“…Wait, why not wealth?”

He crossed his arms, and pouted.

“I mean,” She shrugged. “Wealth… I’m sorry, I can’t see you being a billionaire…”

“I could always win the lottery.”

“Yeah…” Kairi’s expression was pitiful. “I’m gonna have to be honest and crush your dreams before you get addicted to the lottery.”

“Okay, rude.” Sora pouted. “…I could always fall in love and have a family.”

“That’s true.” She put a hand on her chin and tilted her head to the side. “But… I don’t think you would want to have kids next year.”

Sora laughed sheepishly and looked away.

“Er, right. I forgot it was supposed to be a year from now.”

“What’s wrong with happiness anyway?”

Kairi took a sip of her lemonade, eyeing Sora’s behaviour.

“…Are you trying to guess my answer?”

“Maybe.” She giggled.

“Um…”

Sora looked in front of them, watching the tangerine hues dissolve at the edge, into the waters that blushed at the warm glow.

He wonders how he should word it.

“I think it just feels way too vague.” He put both his arms behind his head as he let out a sigh.

“The results are all very vague, though.”

“I mean… I think the others aren’t too bad.” He turns to Kairi. “Wealth means you get money, and a family means love.”

“...So,” Kairi nods in understanding. “You’re wondering what happiness means, a year from now?”

“Kinda.”

As he looked down for a moment, he noticed a small rock and kicked it.

“I mean, I’m always happy with you guys. I know I’m not missing anything.”

He said, turning to Kairi confidently with a grin.

At that moment, Kairi lets out a small laugh.

“It’s just a quiz, Sora.” She lightly chided him, putting a hand on her waist.

“Ah, I know.” He shrugged. “…Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.”

Her lips curved into a small smile as she continued.

“I do know that from now on, you’re going to attribute every good thing that happens to that quiz.”

“Oh, I won’t!” He pouted.

“You will!”

As they laughed by the seaside, Kairi thinks about how fitting it is for Sora to get happiness. After all, he’s brought happiness to just about everyone.

Considering all that they had been through, she smiles thinking of the courage that Sora must have had to muster to wield the power of light and part with what comforts him.

She knows that it’s his turn to be happy, now.

_Save me from this deep despair_

“So, you’re a thinker, after all.” Riku commented.

“Well, excuse me!” Sora crossed his arms, angrily pouting at Riku.

“Kairi, what did you do to our friend?”

“Well, we _did_ have plenty of lemonade…” She put a finger to her cheek as she played along.

“Kairi…” Sora whined.

“He was wondering why you looked all… philosophical! He asked me if you were sick.”

“Ugh.”

He put the plastic bag behind his back, glaring at both his friends.

“Neither of you are getting these snacks.”

“You don’t like wasabi.” Riku pointed at the wasabi-flavoured chips that poked out of the bag.

“I’ll just give it to Wakka.” He said confidently.

“Oh...” Kairi exclaimed. “Sora’s really challenging you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Riku glared at him.

As if an act of pure defiance, Sora kept his eyes still on Riku’s as he lowered the plastic bag and took the can of chips – though he had to peek a bit to make sure he was holding the right thing.

He quickly dashed away from Riku, past the wooden bridge and sliding down the stair railings.

When he started running on the sand, he peeked a bit to the back to see how far away from Riku he is.

…Not that far, unfortunately. Riku’s fast.

So in an act of desperation, he called out Wakka’s name at the top of his lungs, who understandably looked afraid as he turned to where the voice was, the sight of a fearful Sora dashing from a Riku determined to catch him.

In the midst of laughter under the paopu tree, Sora takes a deep breath as he sat next to his friends.

“Finally, I can breathe fine again.”

“Well, you tried.” Kairi pat his back, still laughing. “Good job, champ.”

“You won’t beat me at running in a million years.” Riku scoffed.

“Yeah, well, you didn’t have to make me eat those terrible chips!”

“Had to make sure it won’t happen again.”

Between his friends, Sora thinks about how happy he is, and his eyes drift towards the sunset - a prelude to the dawn, embraced by the brightest streaks of golden.

He certainly knows he doesn't need a stupid quiz to tell him that he’s happy.

After all, they’re together again, and their bond stronger than ever.

“…Oh.” He mumbles quietly.

“What’s wrong?” Kairi asked.

“…He’s thinking about how this was what the quiz meant by happiness, us three.” Riku cuts in, knowing full well how Sora thinks. “Right here, right now. Probably where we’ll be again a year from now.”

“I– Hey, I’m not that cheesy!” He tried to defend himself, though the effort was met with silence.

“…You’re right, he can’t lie.” Kairi nodded to herself.

“Told you. Both his eyes just… narrow. Suspiciously.” Riku gestures towards it.

There was no getting out of this situation. Sora knows this too well.

“You guys…”

_Won’t live here without you, can’t go through that again_

…So when Sora opened his eyes, still facing the ground, all he can think about was how everything hurts.

His head hurts, his eyes hurt, his throat hurts.

His heart hurts, if it’s even still there after seeing his friends dragged into the darkness.

_”Sora, zero. Riku, infinity.”_

He grits his teeth, silently begging for his mind to stop.

But like the darkness, it didn’t listen.

And much like the darkness, it kept on going.

_”You will!”_

“What happiness…” He mumbles to himself, still refusing to look elsewhere as tears wet the barren grounds.

_”…You’re right, he…”_

Sora refuses to listen any more.

_Told you. Both…”_

He shakes his head, trying to push the thoughts away.

His hands are still curled up into fists, his anger welling up underneath the despair clouding his mind, no way out in sight.

No light in sight.

Just when he thought he was done, just when he thought the tears would have dried up, he was wrong.

“Sora!”

He hears her, and he cries out again.

He was sure that he had no more tears left at this point, his heart already begging for him to stop.

To stand up, and move on. Go where he must.

But he can’t help it.

“Sora, you don’t believe that.”

He hears him this time, and he’s still sobbing.

He yells out once more.

“I know you don’t.”

And in return, it echoes once more.

_”I believe you won’t give up.”_

_Take that pain and use it for you_

**Author's Note:**

> lmao
> 
> thanks to Isu for telling me what Riku said in his scene in Japanese now we're all in hell


End file.
